


Just us

by Noxfam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Blindfolds, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Lingerie, Mandalorian, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Mirialans (Star Wars), Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxfam/pseuds/Noxfam
Summary: Xasan is woken up in the middle of the night by his riduur and well...If you were woken up to lingerie, handcuffs and blindfolds...would you be able to go back to sleep?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Just us

**Author's Note:**

> Wassup!  
> It's your friendly neighborhood Nox here with some more smut!
> 
> (Sorry NNN challengers)

_“Psst!”_ I could vaguely hear someone whisper, awaking me from my sleep. I opened my eyes slowly to find my riduur laying across from me. She was facing me, wearing a slight grin on her face.  
  
I raised my head from my pillow just a tad to look outside the window behind her. It was dark outside, the only illumination coming from the glimmering city lights of Coruscant below our high-rise apartment.  
  
I looked back down at her, “ It’s still night, cyar’ika.”  
  
She shifted forward in bed, pressing a kiss to my cheek and then my chin, “ _Perfect._ That means you have nowhere to be,” She placed her hand flat on my chest, “ _No bounties. No jobs. No errands to run,_ ” She began moving her hand down my body resting it over my member. She started to rub my cock through my pants, “Just _Us._ ”  
  
I let out a grunt then whispered, “ _Thought you said no jobs, Leru?_ “  
  
Leru snickered, quickly pressing a kiss to my lips, “ _You’re cute_ .” she gushed. I placed my hand on her cheek and circled the diamond shaped markings on her face with my thumb. Her cheek’s normal green color had darkened to a muddier brown shade as she blushed. I gazed into her eyes, the normally purple iris had been reduced to a slight ring around her pupil.  
  
She slipped her hand down into my pants and took my throbbing erection into her hands. She connected her forehead with mine and began breathing in my air as she stroked my cock slowly.  
  
I bit back a moan as pleasure started to flow into my body in a steady stream. As shaky breaths started to draw from my mouth I thrusted into her hand quickly to gain more friction.  
  
Leru chuckled, “ _I'm assuming you're awake now? ”_ she purred, stroking my cock faster.  
  
I crushed my lips against hers then husked, “ _I want to see more of you.”_ _  
__  
_She stopped stroking me off, pulling her hand out of my pants and sitting up in bed. Although my erection missed the warmth of her hand I was graciously compensated by her cover falling down and revealing her upper half. She was wearing a beautiful piece of purple lingerie that matched her eyes like oceans match the morning sky.  
  
I drank in her appearance, small whispers of reverence and adoration escaping my lips. I shifted around in the bed until I was behind her. She pushed herself up into my lap, giggling slightly as she grinded her ass against my pulsing erection. Setting my hand on her hip, I moved it up her body, cupping my hand under her breast.  
  
I rubbed her nipple, causing a slight whimper to escape from her mouth. I pressed a light kiss to her shoulder and nipped at her neck. 

“ _I'd prefer if you woke me up like this everyday.” I growled into her skin, kissing each and every tattoo on her shoulder and upper back._ _  
__  
_She chuckled, throwing her head back a little and whispering into my ear, “Believe me I’ve tried to wake you up before, but you sleep like a _krayt dragon_ .”  
  
I snickered, “My line of work gets _tiring_ , cyar’ika.”  
  
She looked over at my buy’ce that I had set on a chair before getting into bed. She pouted, turning around to face me and wrapping her legs around my waist, “Then let me help you relax more!”  
  
I smiled a warm feeling rumbling deep in my heart. I pressed another soft kiss to her lips, “ _I’d love that._ ” I gushed.  
She got a devilish look on her face as she reached out to something on the side of us, “I _actually_ had a surprise for you~”  
  
I could hear the sound of something dragging against the wood of our night stand. With a wide smile she held up in one hand both _hand cuffs and a blindfold._  
  
I raised an eyebrow, “Are you sure?” I leaned into her, nibbling her skin with my teeth, “ _Mando’ade and bondage don’t really mix.”_ I murmured.  
  
She set her free hand on the back of my head and moaned into my ear. She buried her face into my neck and cooed, “ _Not even when it’s their beautiful wives holding them captive?_ ”  
  
I smirked, “That's a fair point.”  
  


She took her head from my neck and stared fondly into my eyes, “What’s the safeword?”

  
I broke my gaze away from her, looking back out the large window at Coruscant’s city lights,  
  
“ _How about lights?_ “


End file.
